


Re:Tropical!

by MikariFairy124



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa, M/M, Secret Santa 2020, i7ss20, sand castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariFairy124/pseuds/MikariFairy124
Summary: ❄️ Idolish7 Secret Santa 2020 ❄️After several months of work, they will now have several days off on a beach.Of course, there are usually days planned for each day according to what the other wants, and Momo already thought that for that day. Have fun in the sand
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 9





	Re:Tropical!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time that I publish a story in a site like this, and to celebrate I wanted to finally encourage myself to write again. English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes in the story.
> 
> For you, @Peachy_Sunohara, I hope you enjoy it

“Come on Darling~! You're almost there!” Momo exclaim with great joy raising his hand in the distance, indicating to his partner to hurry up and reach.

“The sea will not go anywhere Momo” say with a smile walking at a quiet pace

Momo smiled back at him “But I don't want my Darling to go away in our free time, Momo-chan will be sad if Yuki suddenly disappears” he said clutching his arm, taking advantage of the fact that there weren't that many people around yet.

“It is impossible for me to suddenly disappear.”

“Who knows~, my Darling may be able to do magic anytime.”

“I hope I know how to make sure no one wakes me up early”

“Moo~ you are bad”

The silver-haired laughed about it and let Momo take him around the beach while he arranged his hat as soon as the radiant rays of the sun hit him with intensity, the good thing about having bought a little bit of everything before the trip. Days off were so rare for Re:vale that now that almost a week off at a beach was all they needed.

After a first day of putting his things in the hotel they were staying at, Momo was more than happy to relax, especially with some activities for the albino knowing his lack interest in physical activities, and who at first wanted to stay in the comfort of the hotel. He separated from the older one to hold his hand and take him wherever he had in mind.

“Ta-dah! Welcome to Momo-chan's private beach place~. Anything you need is at your disposal” I present a pair of chairs with an umbrella that casts a shadow over them. He noticed that he even took the time to place some buckets with shovels and some extra items near the chairs.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh around the scene and I watch the dark hair to talk to he “hmm charming, but I notice I'm a bit picky about private areas” He joke with a smile.

“Don't worry, I'm an expert with difficult clients.”

“Okay, I'll take it for lunch” He spoke with the basket of snacks in his hand, to the joy of the younger. “But first” he comes over and gives her a little kiss before Momo asks about it “a reward for your good work.”

“Yuki! What an ikemen!”

It didn't take long for them to sit down and start eating from the food prepared by the older one, with the comfort of the sound of the ocean waves and the company of the other, away from any noise or cameras nearby.

Yuki smiles contentedly at her companion, almost to the point of forgetting to eat it himself because of the charming way his eyes glowed and he delighted in the food that he carefully prepared. “Momo” called him once he finished eating it, catching his attention.

“Yuki?”

“Momo," he repeated with a more playful tone.

“Yuki~”

Then he cuddled the cheek of his partner while watching him “Momo~”

He leaned on his hand while watching him in his vibrant pink jewelry. “Something my favorite customer needs?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to say your name" he answered with a laugh, Momo laughed back. Running her thumb down her cheek, Momo smiled complacently at the boyfriend's treatment, who moved on to caress his head, running his fingers gently through the young man's two-tone hair.

“Darling, will you finish eating?” He doesn't complain about being spoiled like that, especially now that he could monopolize Yuki's time and affection as much as he wants. However, there was still some of the delicious food the albino made for the two of us he wanted to taste, not to mention that Yuki still hasn't finished eating his portion.

“In 5 minutes” As he promised, after the round of cuddling they finished eating and spent some time doing nothing but talking: they told some stories that happened last week like the jobs they have had, some funny stories that Momo told when she was MC on a comedy show, or even Yuki telling Momo that one of the little plants in her house was starting to grow buds, soon to be little flowers that would decorate his living room.

Then they thought about what they were going to do next: sand castles. And it would be a touch of their style, at least with Momo's fun plan "to make quality time as a couple fun for Yuki's without missing the attempt".

“You've got it all planned, I wonder what the prize is for the winner, or maybe what the loser will do” he said jokingly, leaning his face with his hand to look straight at his partner's pair of jewels.

“Joo~ Yuki thinks I have other intentions. How cruel, Momo-chan just wanted to have fun with his darling," he cried falsely at the accusation.

“It's a joke. Even though you say you will make a prettier one, I will take that as a small challenge” Yuki grabbed the bucket and shovel that the younger one made it easy for him to reach and smiled - we are going to make castles

“Yay, Yuki will play”

“Even if it's you I won't be nice to you” he added in a funny tone

“I will not lose Darling! I will make the best castle!” exclamation Momo animated

“Fufufu~, we'll see Honey”

They sat on the sand at different points, with enough space for each other to work more comfortably and had objects nearby to give a touch for their castles. Without further ado, the competition began.

Or something like that, because time went by and they only heard the characteristic sound of the sea in which the silver-haired one put a green bucket on the sand face down and when he lifted it there was an amount, passing carefully to form details, also formed a sand peak and placed it delicately on top. I add some shells to the amount located in the center of the 2 peaks I form.

The idea of castle competition was relatively quickly forgotten, and now they were focused on making a combination of their own versions of castles to join them into one. Yuki's wasn't as big as Momo's, but it looked somewhat stylish, simple but made in a delicate way.

On the other hand, Momo's had a lot of algae and shell decorations that they found at that time.

With his pink shovel, Momo was in charge of finishing some details in some parts of his half and then placing some seashells in the front of the building, a big one on the lower floor and a smaller one on the top.

“What do you think Momo?” I ask once I put the shovel in his bucket. They got up to contemplate the work they had done. “It looks pretty good”

“I think there is still something missing" he answered with a thoughtful gesture, after considering it he turned to see Yuki “Darling~ took a few steps over there” I hummed to him. The platinum-haired one moved as his lover indicated, sitting carefully on the sand, so Momo shook both hands keeping her smile

“Now it's perfect. A castle will not be empty without a king. Yuki, smiles~” she immediately takes out her cell phone to take some pictures of the scene in front of her

“Hmm...” at some point his quiet smile changed to a more serious look, as if his mind went somewhere else. “Momo”

“What's up, Darling?” Momo asked, moving the camera out of her boyfriend's viewing range. 

“Just come here.”

“Eh?” Then Yuki stood up and took his hand, leading him to sit down next to her. His eyes reflected a complete surprise, especially for how he was carried and then to see what was "missing".

-A castle will not be empty without his kings” Yuki replied, copying Momo's phrase almost in its entirety. "Especially when there is a special place beside me, beyond the land and the sea.”

“Yuki~ you make Momo-chan's heart race too fast, you are too ikemen”

“I know," he turned to see it, their faces were a few inches apart, they shared a smile as they had each other this way. “Momo, may I?” he whispered, waiting for Momo's answer

“Of course" he smiled before closing his eyes, he immediately received a soft kiss. He wrapped Yuki in his arms to deepen the kiss

“although I would have liked that as a reward for winning”

“Jajaja Yuki, did you hardly remember that we were competing?”

“I didn't see you going on with the competition”

“It's just that Yuki was trying so hard that it wouldn't be fair for him to simply lose”

“You're saying I'm going to lose anyway" said Yuki, frowning at the younger man's words.

“Waaah, don't be angry Yuki, I was joking!”

“It didn't feel like a joke" however, he didn't take Momo away from her and just continued with his irritated expression

“Yuuuuki~ really was a joke, my Darling does beautiful things with his hands” he kiss him on the cheek “we should really declare it a draw, after all we ended up doing one together”

“Ahh, I don't know what to do with you sometimes”

“I love you too" he exclaims happily, clinging more to his boyfriend. When Momo was so adorable, he found it hard to be bothered for too long, so he simply left, enjoying her warmth for a while until he noticed the sky was getting darker.

“I'd like to be like this forever, but it's almost night, we should be back soon.” 

“But Yuki, I don't want to leave yet. The magic will go away if we leave too soon, and I didn't think of a name for our castle”

“The castle is not going anywhere.” He promised, giving her another kiss on the forehead. “Didn't you say that I can do magic whenever I want? I'll make sure nothing happens to it, so we can go back to it quietly and you can name it”

“Okay, when you say it like that I don't see why I should say no" he nodded happily.

“But first," he said and stopped Momo from leaving him, bowing his head in confusion "let's take a picture before we go”.

They settled down for one last picture, so they took a selfie with the castle in front of them both and the sunset behind, Momo formed the peace sign while Yuki with her characteristic wink and smile, a nice memory of the day. Momo collected everything before it was too late, with Yuki giving him a hand on the way to the hotel.

A day like this should end with a pleasant night, right? And so, the next day, when the sun rises, it will be another moment for them, to wake up next to their beloved.


End file.
